super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Wet-Dry World
Wet-Dry World is the eleventh main course found in Super Mario 64 and its remake Super Mario 64 DS as well as the third and final water level in both the games; the first two being Jolly Roger Bay and Dire, Dire Docks. It is filled with water. The water level of the course is controlled by the Seven Crystal Taps, and the initial water level depends on the height from which Mario jumps into the course's painting, located on the second floor of Peach's Castle. Under Wet-Dry World is a "downtown" area. In the original game, like Dire, Dire Docks, this area also contains a Metal Cap, a Vanish Cap, and the eight Red Coins, while in Super Mario 64 DS, the Caps are replaced with Power Flowers. Various enemies inside include Amps, Skeeters (one of which is depicted in the entrance to the painting), Heave-Hos, and a lone Chuckya. Levels The level titles and numbers correspond to the original Super Mario 64 unless otherwise noted. Star 1: Shocking Arrow Lifts! From the start of this mission, the player should turn around right and run to the end of the long, wooden platform. After stepping on the floor switch, wooden platforms will appear. The player must jump across the platforms and go to the top of a large stone pedestal. There is a Crystal Tap on it, which the player must hit to raise the water level. Then the player should see several mini elevators, like the one in the Red Coin area in Hazy Maze Cave. They lead to a Yellow Box which contains the Power Star. Mario must hit the box to break it and get the Star. There is another way to obtain this Power Star. The player can raise the water level to its maximum (with a Crystal Tap only) and then just hit the box while jumping out of the water. This is not possible in the DS version, however. Star 2: Top O' the Town In this mission, Mario must go up a narrow walkway. This will take Mario to the top of a large structure. A red and tan colored block is found nearby that Mario can push to get up to a higher area. Then he should walk across a long wooden plank and cross the platforms while avoiding enemies. After crossing everything afterwards, the Star is found in the Yellow ! Box right up ahead. In the DS version, the player does not need to hit the Yellow ! Box after going to the top. It is also possible for Mario to get to the Star with his floating ability. Star 3: (5'') Secrets in (the) Shallows & Sky In this mission, Mario must activate five secrets in any order by standing on or by manipulating certain objects. Once a secret is activated, a number will appear indicating how many Mario has collected (similar when collecting 8 Red Coins). The first secret is located by the far left wall. Mario needs to push the red trimmed Block out of the way to the left (facing the wall) and a number will appear. The second one is within a Yellow Block to the right of the first secret. Opening the block actives the secret. The next one will appear up one level by the Heave-Ho once Mario pushes the red-trimmed Block further into the wall. Another one is located up another level from the previous one and is on top of the grate with the Star inside. The final one is near the fourth platform. After finding all the secrets, the Star appears near the start of the level. This mission was simply called '''Secrets in the Shallows & Sky' in the original game, whereas it is known under the slightly more informative title 5'' '''Secrets in the Shallows & Sky in the DS version. Star 4: Express Elevator--Hurry Up! The player will start this mission by diving into the water and swimming towards the nearby gray path. Instead of going up the path, Mario should swim under it to hit the Crystal Tap to lower the water level to its lowest point. Then Mario must make his way to the top of the tower. To get there, he needs to run around the corner of the tower until he reaches a Heave-Ho mechanism running around that can toss him up to the second level, where a second Heave-Ho is found that can throw him up to the highest level. Once there, Mario must turn right and go up to the cage with the Star in the center. Mario should then step on the red floor switch to make the red-Brick steps move and then climb them to the top of the cage. Just past the edge of the cage is a wooden platform that will act as an elevator. It will move up and Mario must then hop off the elevator and fall down to the floor below, outrunning the elevator. He then needs to quickly run into the cage at the bottom. Once inside the cage, he will wait for the elevator to reach the bottom and jump on top of it. The cage will carry Mario to the top, but still inside the cage, allowing him to reach the golden Power Star. In the DS version, there is another way to get the Star using Luigi. The player must hit the ? Block on the highest level of the tower and somersault onto the platform above the Star while he is still invisible. The player will pass through the platform and get the Star. Star 5: Go to Town for (the) Red Coins The Red Coins are located in the "Down Town" section of the course. One way to get to it is to enter the course by jumping as high as possible in the painting, so the water level is at its peak and Mario can swim over the grate in the corner of the course. Mario can also use the cannon in the level and blast to the entrance. Once Mario swims into the city, he must control the water and find the Coins. There are a few on top of high buildings inside crates, so Mario will have to wall-jump up walls to break the box and get them. The rest are in breakable crates around the city, along with one that seems to be on top of a church steeple. Once all the Coins are found, the Star will appear under the small house that is between the high walls. This mission was originally known under the slightly shorter title Go to Town for Red Coins in the original game, whereas it is known as Go to Town for '''''the Red Coins in the DS version. Star 6: Quick Race Through Downtown! For this mission, Mario needs to return to the Downtown section of the level and make the water level to its lowest. There is a ! Switch located in the city behind a house. Activating it will temporarily create blocks inside the grate in the far corner. Mario will need a Vanish Cap to get inside the grate in the corner. The Star is at the top, and Mario will need to reach it before the blocks disappear. An alternative to getting the Star is to get through the fencing and wall-jump or run into the lighter wall with the Vanish Cap to reach the Star faster. In the ''DS'' version, only Luigi can get this Star since he is the only character in the game who has the ability to turn invisible upon getting a Power Flower. Star 7 (DS): Soaked Silver Stars The player must swim at a certain water level and collect all the five Silver Stars. The last one is in a crate where the player will need to lower the water level and punch to get. If the player is using Yoshi, they will have to use a Cap, because Yoshi cannot punch the Blocks. The rest of the Stars are found in the middle of the water and are easy to get. Downtown To get to the abandoned downtown, there are three ways. Mario can launch into a very tall mesh cage with the level's cannon or jump into it when the water level is at maximum high tide (entering the level from the highest point of the painting). As Luigi in Super Mario 64 DS, the Power Flower can be used to go through the cage at any water level. Once within the cage, Mario must quickly swim through a tunnel with partially closed gates before he loses all his air reserve. The town has two Power Stars, one hidden behind a wire gate and the second revealed after collecting 8 Red Coins. There are some enemies in Downtown as well, such as Skeeters and two Kuromames. The latter is removed in the DS remake. Other items found here include Green and Blue ! Blocks. In the DS remake of the game, a lone Pink Bob-omb reveals where the eight Red Coins are located. Downtown is a somewhat modern, yet small town, having only five buildings (which Mario cannot get into), plant life, and even a "central park" with thin stone walls and a statue of a pyramid. Another landmark is the small "shrine" that stands in front of the park. It has an opening where the player can collect the Star after gathering all eight Red Coins. Enemies *Amps *Chuckya *Fire Chomps (DS only) *Heave-Hos *Kuromame (N64 only) *Skeeters Statistics from Super Mario 64 *'Total Number of Coins': 152 (107 in main course, 45 in downtown) *'Caps Found': Vanish Cap (2), Metal Cap (1) *'Spinning Heart': (none) *'Cannons': 1 *'1-Up Mushrooms' (4): **''Static Mushroom'' : #1,2 Inside the floating stone cylinder. **''Triggered Mushroom'' : #3 Appears after Mario runs around the spiked platform in the middle of the downtown. **''Box Mushroom'' : #4 In the downtown between two trees. *'Warps' : In the outside area, there is a small, white structure on the ground with large steps and a Crystal Tap at the top. It has an inset corner on the ground with a warp that leads to the cannon. The water level needs to be as low as possible for this warp to be active. Media This level uses the same music as Hazy Maze Cave and Cavern of the Metal Cap/Behind the Waterfall. Like Hazy Maze Cave and its secret course, the music changes depending the area Mario is in (either outside or downtown). Gallery Wet Dry World first entry.png|Before getting a Star in Wet-Dry World. Wet Dry World.png|Activating a switch to change the water level. Wet Dry World 2.png|Another switch makes platforms rise from the water. Wet Dry World 3.png|Some Coins which can be collected for the 100-Coin Star. Wet Dry World Chuckyas.png|Two Chuckyas which can be found moving around on top of the fortress. Trivia *This world was used in a [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WSUiq96TWg Got Milk? commercial] in the late 1990s. Mario, who is unable to jump onto a platform in the first area, breaks through the screen, through a series of events winds up in a refrigerator, drinks some milk, becomes super-sized, and starts walking on the top of the level. However, the level shown in the commercial differs from the one in-game in that the sky is bright blue instead of dark. *One type of texture from this area (used for the unopenable doors in downtown) was reused in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *The uptown Bob-omb Buddy is moved in the DS version from a high platform near the cannon to a platform near the Chuckya, possibly for convenience. This platform in the DS version would later be used for the Silver Star mission as the location on of the Star Sphere. *The background of this course is a photograph of the town of Casares in Spain. ---- Category:Locations